Formal decision making processes and strategies are well known at varying levels of complexity and utility. Early frameworks imposed on decision making processes have revolved around statistical techniques and the mathematical analysis of decision making processes with hierarchies imposed upon them. However, the detailed analysis of a decision makers requirements have been traditionally based upon taking averages of numerical indications of preferences or suitability.
Such decision making techniques generally rely on positive/negative responses from a decision maker whereby the statistical level of satisfaction is based on a relatively coarse level of querying and results in an averaged figure which allows the ranking of the available options.
Other techniques known in the art are those where a decision maker result and a product result are, for each question, multiplied together to produce a weighted value that is added to the weighted values from the other questions. This produces an overall score for the product. The higher the overall score, the better the product. This approach can mask or obscure underlying information and represents a "smoothing" of the query process and thus the interpretative value of the results are reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a decision making process and application which allows for a more detailed analysis of the decision makers query process and associated levels of satisfaction than the prior art, as well as providing a method and software application which overcomes or at least mitigates the abovementioned disadvantages or at least provides the public with a useful choice.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.